gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption
Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption is the inevitable sequel to Epic Saga: The Video Game So finishing the first one's article doesn't seem pointless, this one will be kind of different. That's not to say it'll be bad. Genre: '''alternate depending on who one's playing as. '''Platforms: '''Wii, 3DS, Xbox 360, PS3, GigaCom '''ESRB: Teen '''ESRB for: '''Strong Violence, Mild Blood, Smoking, Mild Language, Comic Mischief Story In Delfino Plaza a celebration is being held because of the defeat of Lord Apocalypse. In a building towering above the Isle's festival, a familiar cloaked figure is confronting a Pianta gypsy to discover his fate. He was a loyal follower of Lord Apocalypse and the punishment for his alliance is unknown. "It says...you will be jailed for your crimes, unless of course you are strong and witty," says the Pianta. "I better not be jailed,"says the figure,"the death of Jared and Apocalypse is nothing to be beared in a jail cell." "What of Mr. Bones?" continues the figure as he places a bag of 50 coins on the gypsy's desk, "Where are his whereabouts?" "He's-" the cloaked figure interrupts her and gestures to the window, where Toadsworth and some police are entering the building. "I will see to my way out," the figure states as he climbs out the window. He pops back up through the window and says, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Beecanoe." An unhappy Toadsworth and some Pianta Policemen barge through the door. "What did you tell that fiend?" interrogates Toadsworth angrily. "What I tell all who pay the fair price, their fortune." says the gypsy. A burly policeman steps forward, "It's a right crime to serve any villain, especially one who obeys Apocalypse. You're under arrest." The police carry the gypsy by her arms and seize the bag of coins and the crystal ball. Meanwhile, Beecanoe is listening to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom celebrating the loss of someone who was like a father to him and his friends. It infuriates him. Toadbert makes an announcement to all the people and they all cheer when a blasts goes right through his head. A medic rushes to the platform and examines his skull and shouts to the audience, "He's dead!" A gasp goes through the crowd and everyone turns to see Beecanoe standing there with a smirk across his face. "I heard he suffered a problem with his head once. I decided to make his death ironic." He approaches the stage, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong stand side by side on the stage and shoot him devastating looks and prepare for a battle. "Why the looks, heroes? I merely put him out of his misery. After all, how could a nerd like that live without misery?" Twink floats onstage. "You monster! We'll get you for this!" says the star spirit. "I think not fool," says Beecanoe, pulling out a Master Ball "Go! Arceus!" He tosses the Master Ball to the ground and crosses his arms as the god of all Pokemon emerges from it. Arceus lets out a massive roar and the entire audience is sent running. "Where did I get it? Apocalypse gave a legendary Pokemon to me and all my friends. Of course, I simply borrowed this one from my good friend Geniusguy. Only he is smart enough to catch such an amazing beast as this one." A battle between Arceus and Beecanoe versus Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong begins. It's an RPG fight. In the same fashion as the beginning of Paper Mario, the player (Mario and company) is unable to beat Beecanoe and Arceus. "I knew you couldn't beat me. No one can! And don't you think I will show you any mercy!" Beecanoe cries furiously. Suddenly, a craft similar to the Koopa Clown Car emerges and hovers over the stage. At first, the rider is mistaken for Bowser. But when his face becomes visible, it turns out to be Genius Guy. "Don't be hasty, Beecanoe" he says "Have patience, we can capture them and doom them to a life of torture for how they've disgraced us." "You think well, Genius Guy," says Beecanoe, " I should expect as much of you. What have you come for? Do you wish to have Arceus back?" "That, and I come bringing news," says Genius Guy,"Jared the Saurian is not dead." A gasp come across the crowd. They all recognize fear at the name of possibly the most threatening of Beecanoe's team. It worried them as well that he might actually come where they were, and having Beecanoe, Jared, and Genius Guy in one place could mean doom for all of them. Even the weakened heroes can't help but be afraid. "He still is, technically," says a voice with an unknown source. Suddenly a massive ice golem appears in front of the crowd. His features are just the same as Jared's but is burlier and bigger and has parts made of ice where the parts made of rock were. "I, Ouroburos, shall replace him. You better run for your damn lives if you value them enough," the ice golem says to the crowd. The audience follow orders well, and run as fast as they can. "What shall be their fate, torture or death?" questions Ouroburos gesturing to the fallen heroes. "Hopefully, torture THEN death." says Beecanoe. Not wanting to accept their fate, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong stagger to their feet but then fall back down. Beecanoe laughs softly to himself, but suddenly Geno leading an entire group of Toadstool guards behind him bursts into the plaza. "Say your last words, for I will show no mercy." says Geno very sternly. Genius Guy bursts out laughing. "HahahahaHA. I think you and your fungus-headed friends are the ones to be following those orders." says Genius Guy. "That's it. I'm done with this freak show." says Geno angrily. He teleports right in front of Beecanoe and punches him with an electrified fist. Beecanoe staggers backward. Before he gets up, the Toads rush in and tackle him to the ground. By the time the scene is clear, Beecanoe is tied and handcuffed. They throw him in the bushes. Horrified, Ouroburos stares at the amazing skill of the Toad crew, but shakes it off and shows pure rage for the temporary loss of his comrade. He charges full force at the group of Toads and sends every one of them flying with the sheer force of the blow. But backup approaches, and at least a hundred Toads, either guards, warriors, or Shieks, march into the plaza. Geno casually crosses his arms since he obivously had nothing to worry about. Before the three leaders of the Warriors of Apocalypse know it, they're tied up and in the cargo hold of an airship. Category:Wii games Category:DS games Category:Xbox games Category:PlayStation games Category:GigaCom Category:Epic Saga